Jumbo Tsuruta
|weight= |birth_date= |birth_place=Makioka, Yamanashi, Japan |resides= |billed= |trainer=Dory Funk Jr. Lou Thesz AJPW Dojo |debut=March 24, 1973 |death_date= |death_place=Philippines |death_cause=Complications from kidney transplant |retired=February 20, 1999 }} , better known by his ring name , was a Japanese professional wrestler who wrestled for All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW) for most of his career, and is well known for being the first ever Triple Crown Heavyweight Champion, having won the PWF Heavyweight Championship, the NWA United National Championship, and the NWA International Heavyweight Championship, and unifying the three titles. He is also known for being one-half of the first-ever World Tag Team Champions with Yoshiaki Yatsu, having won the NWA International Tag Team Championship and the PWF Tag Team Championship, and unifying the two titles. Early life Tsuruta participated in many sports, such as swimming, basketball, and sumo while attending Hikawa Senior High School in Yamanashi-shi, Yamanashi Prefecture. Amateur wrestling career While at Chuo University, he began an amateur wrestling career. He won the All Japan Amateur Wrestling Championship in freestyle and Greco-Roman as a superheavyweight (at the time, an unlimited class for those weighing over 100 kilograms) in the years 1971 and 1972. He also competed in the 1972 Summer Olympics in Munich. He finished the Greco-Roman tournament with no wins. Professional wrestling career Scouted by AJPW promoter Giant Baba, he was sent to the local Amarillo, Texas promotion in the U.S. to train as a pro under Dory Funk Jr. While wrestling in the United States, Tsuruta was the first Japanese wrestler to be cheered by an American crowd, due to his hard work ethic and wrestling ability. The name "Jumbo" was given to him by a fan contest in Japan to replace his given name, which was seen as too feminine. He defeated Nick Bockwinkel on February 22, 1984 to win the AWA World Heavyweight Championship in Tokyo, Japan. He would lose the title to Rick Martel on May 13, 1984 in St. Paul, Minnesota. Tsuruta and Yoshiaki Yatsu became the first World Tag Team Champions on June 10, 1988. During his 26-year career, he fought in 3,329 matches. Some of his most notable opponents include Stan Hansen, Billy Robinson, The Destroyer, Bruiser Brody, Genichiro Tenryu, Abdullah the Butcher, Terry Funk, Dory Funk Jr., Mitsuharu Misawa, Harley Race, Verne Gagne, Rick Martel, Riki Choshu, Jack Brisco, Ric Flair, and Nick Bockwinkel. Tsuruta was the first Triple Crown Heavyweight Champion (unifying the Pacific Wrestling Federation, NWA United National, and NWA International Heavyweight titles), defeating Stan Hansen on April 18, 1989 in Tokyo. In 1992, he completed the October "Giant Series" tour before disappearing from the company for almost a year. For the rest of his career, he participated mostly in comedic (i.e. exhibition) six-man tag team matches; he frequently teamed with Baba and old rival Rusher Kimura in matches against teams which included Masanobu Fuchi, Haruka Eigen, and other old-timers. He announced his retirement on February 20, 1999 and held a ceremony on March 6, 1999. Post-retirement and death Four days after Tsuruta's retirement, he and his family moved to the United States to be a visiting researcher at the University of Portland in Oregon. Tsuruta had a bachelor's degree in political science and earned a master's degree in coaching in 1997, later becoming a part-time instructor in physical training at his old University. His health deteriorated, however, as he had been diagnosed with kidney cancer, which eventually spread to his liver, and by the end of the year he was back in Japan. In April 2000, he left for Australia, where he had an operation to remove the cancer, while there a kidney donor was found in Manila. Tsuruta died in the National Kidney Institute in the Philippines on May 13, 2000, from complications of the kidney transplant. He had three sons: Ken, Naoki, and Yuji. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Bridging belly-to-back suplex ** Powerbomb * Signature moves ** Big boot ** Diving knee drop ** Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope ** High knee ** Kesagiri chop to the back of the opponent's neck ** Lariat ** Modified dragon sleeper ** Multiple suplex variations *** Belly to back waist-lock suplex *** Bridging/Release German *** Double underhook *** Exploder *** Gutwrench *** Tiger ** Piledriver ** Spinning toe hold ** Swinging neckbreaker ** Thesz press Championships and accomplishments * All Japan Pro Wrestling ** NWA International Heavyweight Championship (3 times) ** NWA International Tag Team Championship (9 times) – Giant Baba (6), Genichiro Tenryu (2), and Yoshiaki Yatsu (1) ** NWA United National Championship (5 times) ** PWF World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** PWF World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – Tiger Mask II (1) and Yoshiaki Yatsu (1) ** Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship (3 times) ** World Tag Team Championship (7 times) – Yoshiaki Yatsu (5), The Great Kabuki (1), and Akira Taue (1) ** Champion Carnival (1977, 1980, 1991) ** World's Strongest Tag Determination League (1978, 1980) – with Giant Baba ** World's Strongest Tag Determination League (1984, 1986) – with Genichiro Tenryu ** World's Strongest Tag Determination League (1987) – with Yoshiaki Yatsu ** January 2 Korakuen Hall Heavyweight Battle Royal (1984) * American Wrestling Association ** AWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Championship Wrestling from Florida ** NWA United National Championship (1 time) * NWA Detroit ** NWA World Tag Team Championship (Detroit version) (1 time) – with Giant Baba * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #'28' of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003 * Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame ** Class of 2015 * Tokyo Sports ** Wrestler of the Year (1983, 1984, 1991) ** Technique Award (1974, 1986, 1988) ** Outstanding Performance Award (1975, 1976, 1981) ** Achievement Award (1999) ** Special Achievement Award (2000) ** Tag Team of the Year (1978, 1980, 1982) with Giant Baba ** Tag Team of the Year (1983, 1985) with Genichiro Tenryu ** Tag Team of the Year (1989) with Yoshiaki Yatsu ** Match of the Year (1976) vs. Rusher Kimura on March 28, 1976 ** Match of the Year (1977) vs. Mil Máscaras on August 25, 1977 ** Match of the Year (1978) vs. Harley Race on January 20, 1978 ** Match of the Year (1980) with Giant Baba vs. Dory Funk Jr. and Terry Funk on December 11, 1980 ** Match of the Year (1985) vs. Riki Choshu on November 4, 1985 ** Match of the Year (1987) vs. Genichiro Tenryu on August 31, 1987 ** Match of the Year (1989) vs. Genichiro Tenryu on June 5, 1989 * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** 5 Star Match (1986) with Genichiro Tenryu vs. Riki Choshu and Yoshiaki Yatsu on January 28 ** 5 Star Match (1989) with Masanobu Fuchi and Yoshiaki Yatsu vs. Genichiro Tenryu, Toshiaki Kawada, and Samson Fuyuki on January 28 ** 5 Star Match (1989) vs. Genichiro Tenryu on June 5 ** 5 Star Match (1990) vs. Mitsuharu Misawa on June 8 ** 5 Star Match (1990) with Akira Taue and Masanobu Fuchi vs. Mitsuharu Misawa, Kenta Kobashi, and Toshiaki Kawada on October 19 ** 5 Star Match (1991) with Akira Taue and Masanobu Fuchi vs. Mitsuharu Misawa, Kenta Kobashi, and Toshiaki Kawada on April 20 ** 5 Star Match (1992) with Akira Taue and Masanobu Fuchi vs. Mitsuharu Misawa, Kenta Kobashi, and Toshiaki Kawada on May 22 ** Feud of the Year (1990, 1991) vs. Mitsuharu Misawa ** Wrestler of the Year (1991) ** Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) References Category:Wrestlers Category:AJPW Roster Category:Tsuruta-gun